


【忘川N.O.6】

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【忘川N.O.6】

“大热的天，关门做什么？”冯权回过头，却正正好撞进韩彬怀里。韩彬低着头，一手揽着他的腰，一手别在门锁上。  
“白日宣淫，让人瞧见了不好。”  
“什么宣淫……”冯权低着头，不想让韩彬瞧见自己，像只鸵鸟，却是越发往韩彬怀里钻。  
韩彬爱的不行，搂的更紧了。低沉的声音显得有些忍耐：“从答应你那天起，我就想着。看着你心思总是会偏，”韩彬把手放在冯权的后腰上，替他解了腰带和上面繁复的配饰，“偏的我晕头转向，找不到东南西北。”  
温热的手在后腰处逡巡，不知道碰到哪儿，冯权突然喘了一下。韩彬笑了，按着那个地方不放手，无师自通似的，几下就能能让冯权像个烹熟的软脚虾。  
“冯生……生生……”韩彬贴着唇在冯权耳边低喃，冯权恍恍惚惚的，才发现四周雕龙画凤，红绸满天。他有些恍然，不知道自己是不是在梦里。他有些渴了，热了，情难自禁，想在韩彬嘴中寻一丝清泉似的，凑着脸过去。韩彬含住了他的唇，软软的，跟想象中一样。  
他们第一次做这样的事，在这没有人的秘境，在这片山顶。连太阳窥探到棱窗的一隅都被他们羞得躲在了山后头，天都为他们吹了灯，给他们一篇寂静，天地间只剩下泽泽水声。  
两个人都像沙漠里渴了数天的旅人，汲取着对方的水分，甚至忘记了呼吸。不一会儿就松开，头抵着头喘着气，然后两个都笑了。  
“我看话本里，不是这么写的。”  
冯权用鼻尖蹭了蹭韩彬的，一副依赖的模样：“来日方长。”  
有的是时间练。  
冯权还要往上凑，却被韩彬给躲开了。他有些不解，含水的眸子盯得韩彬觉得自己浑身上下都烧起来了。韩彬干脆不去看他，矮身搂着冯权的膝窝，把人一下扛起来。没了腰带的衣服往下滑，露出了圆润的肩。韩彬扛着人往外走，开了门，幕天席地，冯权觉得晚风吹得他肩头一冷，脸倒是更热了。经过马棚，疾风看见主人有了新欢，不满的长嘶一声，韩彬却连个眼神也没分给他，气得他直跺脚。  
韩彬要把人拐到那山顶的温泉去。  
那温泉像是星河，天上的星星全都落在水里了。冯权死搂着韩彬的肩膀，被韩彬轻轻放下，衣服已经松落了一半。偏偏韩彬盯着他，手指捏着领口，还问：“可以吗？”  
冯权耸着肩，点头，衣服便像秋日的落叶，从两边剥开，落下，衣服的主人已是满面通红。  
亵裤穿着，冯权的手放在裤腰处，眼巴巴的看着韩彬。韩彬被他盯得难受，背过身去：“我不看你，你好了就进去。这是天然的温泉，对你的身子好。”  
韩彬果真转过身去，冯权立马脱了那层布，往水里去。听见水声停了，韩彬才转过来，解了衣袍。  
满是硫磺气味的空气，此刻像是凝固了。  
水波荡漾着，韩彬散了头发，踏水而来，水刚刚漫过韩彬胸口。冯权微微睁开眼，又闭上了。  
被水打湿了的韩彬，凛冽的像是冬夜的腊梅。红如火，清如香。  
隔着一步的距离，雾气像是撩起的薄纱，两人对望着，冯权看愣了，世上再也找不到第二个，像是韩彬这样的绝代风华。  
像是有引力，冯权不自主的往韩彬那边靠过去，结果脚底一滑，踩着石头上，猛地往前扑了过去。  
第一次，看着冯权狼狈，韩彬没有动作，反正淹不死人，他倒是在那儿看戏了。冯权落在水里，慌忙之下只顾着乱抓，抱住了韩彬结实的大腿，重心一片，一头栽进了一从毛发。  
冯权闭着眼，却是能看见的。更何况他不是傻子，蜷伏在草丛间的阳物已经抬了头，狰狞的，凶猛的，抵在他的脸颊上，蹭到了他的眼皮。  
冯权猛呛了一口水，哗的一下从水里钻出来，背过身趴在石头上猛咳。水声又起来了，韩彬过来，紧紧挨着他的脊背，从后面抱住了他，那东西顺其自然的抵在冯权股间。  
“生生，可以吗？”  
都这时候了，他还在问。冯权脸红的像是能烧起来，韩彬又抬手，胳膊从冯权胸前绕过去，手伸到他嘴边，手指轻轻撬开冯权的唇齿。  
“说话。”  
冯权说不出来，含含混混咬着韩彬的手指，涎水濡湿了一片，只能点点头。  
韩彬伸手下去，冯权瘦骨嶙峋，就屁股上有二两肉，捏在手里面团似的，软嗒嗒的。他掰开两边的臀，就有热水往那孔里流过去，激的他一声惊喘。如此反复，数次之后，冯权趴在石头上，一点力气也没有了。  
韩彬用手指按压那一处褶皱，一寸寸的按平，然后就着热水进去一个指节。太干，也太涩了，纵使有泉水濡湿，却还是不够。韩彬竹节似的手指环住冯权胯间那一根，前后动了动，又滑到下面去揉捏两个软乎乎的囊袋。几次三番，冯权终是泄了精。  
韩彬就着一手粘腻，顺利的进去了一根手指。冯权像是要在这蒸腾的水汽里融化了，已经进到第三根手指的时候才反应过来：“你拿什么抹的？”  
韩彬没敢吭声，干脆一言不发，细细扣弄着，很快就让冯权忘了这档子事。韩彬将他搂的更紧了些，冯权站不住，干脆从中间插进两条腿，让冯权半坐在自己身上，吻了吻他的唇，又一路啃咬下来，在颈窝处吸吮出几个斑驳红痕。然后将小小的耳垂含在嘴里，含混不清的说：“你这里有颗痣。”  
“嗯……”  
“就勾着人去亲它呢。”  
冯权晕晕乎乎：“我……屁股上也有一颗……”  
韩彬呼吸一滞，手拖着冯权的腋窝，沉下身去，在水里找到了那白生生的屁股，中间被他磨的通红，能看见左半边臀上一颗圆圆的小痣。韩彬一口咬了上去，听见冯权一声细喘。  
“原是我看错了你，”韩彬又起来，恶狠狠的把腿插在冯权腿间，巨物磨蹭着，就是不进去，“看你四肢纤细，羸弱书生一般，怎么浑身上下妖精般的勾人。”  
冯权迷迷糊糊，以为他生气了，连忙辩解：“我没有……我……是因为你我才……”  
韩彬知道自己恶劣，但是他就是想欺负他，狠狠欺负，想看他哭，但是只能自己可以欺负的他哭。  
韩彬握住了他的手，牵到自己腹下的鼓胀：“扶它进去。”  
冯权握住了他的根部，将硕大顶端抵了入口，又愣愣的望着他。  
他不知所措，傻乎乎的等着罪魁祸首救他。韩彬看不得他的眼睛，看不得他眼睫上挂着的盈盈泪光。他猛地一沉腰，蛮横的捣进去。  
“唔”的一声，长久的前戏让那入口湿软无比，进入的毫不费力，连痛感都荡然无存，只有被瞬间填满的充实与快活，他本能的塌腰，拱起臀部迎上，发出浪荡的呻吟。  
太紧了，像是要榨干他。韩彬猛地喘了一大口气，退出些，又捣进去，打桩似的，顶的冯权身子直往前。  
纵使要欺负人，韩彬也是细心的。他揽住冯权的腰身，手背垫在那儿，以免冯权被石头划伤。  
“生生，我学的好不好？”  
冯权点点头。  
“舒不舒服？”  
冯权又点点头。  
“叫我什么？”  
“韩……啊！”  
“什么？”  
“韩……唔，相……相公。”  
韩彬满意了，开始浅浅抽送：“再叫一声。”  
冯权却是怎么也张不开口了。  
韩彬惩罚似的捏住冯权前端：“再叫一声。”  
“相公……”  
韩彬又不满意，囊带一下一下带着水花拍打在冯权的臀尖，打的那一片水花都打出了白沫。  
冯权快哭了：“相公……你疼疼我，轻些吧。”  
韩彬整个人都僵住了，然后死死箍住冯权的腰，全泄了进去。  
他松了手，冯权也喷了出来，清冽的池水搅出可疑的混浊来。冯权抱着石头喘，突然眼前一亮。  
山顶上，大片大片的天空，黑压压的，此时照的如同白昼。有灯从山脚升上来，一盏，两盏，三盏……越来越多，最后绽放了整个夜空。  
那是孔明灯。冯权跟韩彬讲过，自己很想放个水灯，祈一世太平安宁。然而韩彬放了天灯，放了整片天，在这个余韵难消的时刻。  
冯权抱着石头，喘不匀气，撑着脖子看满天明灯。韩彬从后面搂住他，下巴放在他的颈窝。  
“三媒六聘，明媒正娶，我不是不能给你，只是你脸皮子薄，我怕你不好意思。既是这样，那我便陪你看尽三世明灯，从此未来坦途，我跟你一同走下去。”  
“好吗，生生？”  
冯权还是点头，背对着韩彬，看着满天灯火，泣不成声。


End file.
